In Detention
by Caz251
Summary: Fred and Angelina both come up with an idea during one of Filch's detentions.


AN: Written for **The Pairing One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever Reboot!**

Pairing: Fred/Angelina

Prompt: Random- detention

Angelina Johnson was not one to normally get detention, she was a good student and kept her grades up to make sure that she wasn't thrown off the quiddich team, but that is exactly where she was at the moment. She was in detention with Fred Weasley, scrubbing the trophy room clean, as punishment from Filch for trailing water into the castle after quiddich practice. The rest of the team were serving detention around the castle with the exception of their seeker who managed to get back to the common room without getting caught.

She watched Fred who seemed to be concentrating hard on something as he scrubbed one of the awards, he was obviously used to such a chore, detention was his and his twins' second home. She supposed it must be where he did most of his plotting as they spent so much time there.

"What are you thinking?" Angelina asked him, wondering if it was a good idea to ask or if she would end up being dragged into some mad scheme, but she was curious anyway.

"Just wondering what it would be like to throw this water over you instead of using it to clean the trophies." Fred replied honestly, "Could you imagine what Filch would do if he came back and we were having a water fight."

Angelina thought about it, and couldn't believe that she was actually considering it for a moment. "More detention probably, most likely this weekend as it is a Hogsmeade weekend he would try to deprive us of the fun of going to the village for daring to mess about in detention." Angelina reasoned, hoping that she could convince Fred not to soak her, she didn't want to have to trudge through the castle soaking wet again, especially if it earned her more detention.

"Hadn't thought of that." Fred reasoned, putting down the bucket of water that he had held poised to throw at Angelina. "I take it you want to go to Hogsmeade and aren't interested in a little water fight with me?"

"I am going to Hogsmeade, and you are coming with me." Angelina stated confidently, she had wanted to go to Hogsmeade with Fred for quite a while but had never gotten around to asking him before. "When we get back we can have a water fight on the lawn, when we have our wands, we can get the others involved as well, as long as we dry off before we come back into the castle, I don't want to have to spend any more time cleaning trophies."

Fred just looked at her dumbstruck for a moment before letting out a chuckle, "Of course I will accompany you to Hogsmeade Angelina, you only had to ask."

They spent the majority of the detention talking about their upcoming date and where they wanted to go, as well as planning for the water fight when they got back to Hogwarts. After all nothing Filch had said to them in their instructions before he left them to check on the others said that they had to be silent. They had been laughing and joking up a storm, and when he returned they both had bright smiles on their faces, almost as gleaming as the trophies that they had been cleaning. Filch was unable to find fault with their work though, and had to release them back to their common room when the detention was over.

Fred moved to let her out the door first then offered her his hand as they walked back to the tower, it was sweet to say the least. She had liked Fred for a while, his jokes and pranks had always amused her, and she wanted to see if they could become a couple. She really hadn't expected such a sweet gentlemanly side of him though, but it wasn't something that she was unhappy about, it was nice. They stopped when they reached the portrait hole and Fred kissed her hand before telling the fat lady the password and allowing her to enter the common room before him.

Once inside they joined the rest of the team members who had been serving detention also, sat around the fireplace they began to discuss what Filch had made them do.

"We had the owlery." Alicia stated, sharing a look with George, both of them looked rather worse than Angelina had expected any of them to come back.

"Trophy room." She replied, looking to Katie to find out where she and Oliver had been.

"Snape's classroom." Katie replied, "His last class must have been brewing something really bad, or he purposely messed it up when he knew that it was members of our team going to be cleaning it."

Angelina shared a look with Fred, they had gotten it easy it seemed. Fred smiled at her before turning to the others. "We had an idea while in detention. How about on Saturday after Hogsmeade we have a water fight on the grounds? As long as we dry off before entering the castle Filch can't complain, and it would be a good way to let off some steam." Fred started. "We could also use it as practice for dodging if we imagined the water to be bludgers and the aim is to not be hit by it." He added when he saw Oliver's unimpressed look, one that changed when he thought the last comment over.

"The other houses would just think that we were having fun, not that we were training for quiddich. It's a good plan, but would we be on our brooms, we could get a bit of flying practice in as well." Oliver commented.

Alicia quickly vetoed the idea of the brooms knowing that the professors would probably want it supervised or stop their fun altogether if they were on brooms. As they made their way up to their dorm room that night the other girls asked her what had her so happy, but she refused to comment. She had a date with Fred Weasley and she was going to keep it to herself for a while longer. To think that it probably wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for their detention, she probably wouldn't have plucked up the courage to talk to him if they had just been in a group in the common room. She had never thought before that she would be thankful to Filch for anything, but this once, well she didn't have to tell anyone she was glad of her detention did she.


End file.
